Hoen Um Continente Perdido em Confusões
by gigiketchup
Summary: Fanfic renovada com uma mistura de aventura, humor e romance. Não deixem de ler a fanfic e ver quantas confusões podem acontecer nesse novo continente! .Pokeshipping.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hoen - Um continente perdido em confusões !**

_By Gisele  
_

RESUMO DO FANFIC:  
Após a jornada Johto, Ash e cia voltam para a cidade de Pewter e depois em Cerulean com a Misty. Sendo obrigada a ficar no ginásio, Misty se despede do nosso treinador... E agora o que será que vai acontecer? Só lendo os capítulos para saber...

CAPÍTULO 1 - Voltando para a casa

Ash, Misty e Brock estão voltando para Pallet após, Ash ter perdido na competição da liga Johto. Com suas vitórias e derrotas Ash está muito mais forte e maduro, disposto a enfrentar uma nova liga, uma nova aventura e também está super disposto a tornar a sua amizade com a da Misty "muito mais forte" como ele, sempre desejou bem no fundo do seu coração.Os nossos heróis finalmente chegam na cidade de Pewter e aproveitam para dar uma pequena pausa no ginásio, para repor as suas energias...  
Brock (entusiasmado):  
- Tô louquinho, para ver o pessoal lá de casa!  
Ash:  
- Eles devem estar morrendo de saudades, de você Brock.  
Misty fala quase sem folêgo:  
- Rapazes, vamos andar logo, que eu estou super cansada... Não vejo a hora de tomar um banho!  
Ash fala com uma carinha de safado:  
- Hum... Você está precisando realmente de um banho, Misty! Sua porquinha...  
POW! (Misty nessa hora começa a bater no Ash).  
- Ai, ai. Calma, Misty é brincadeirinha.  
- Ah, é? Você vai ver o que é brincadeirinha!  
- Hey, hey! Podem já parar com isso... Já estamos chegando. - Diz Brock apartando a briguinha entre os dois.  
Misty nervosa, continua andando de braços cruzados e com a cara bem fechada, então começa a pensar para si mesma: " Por que, será que o Ash é tão cabeça dura? Qualquer coisinha de nada ele já começa a me encher o saco! Se ele fosse mais doce comigo...". Ash reparando o rosto da Misty, pergunta para ela:  
- Você ainda está com raiva de mim?  
- Tô sim, por que algum problema? Se você quer saber eu sou limpinha e cheirosa!  
Ash, com aquela gotinha caindo P :  
- Que você é limpinha e cheirosinha eu já sei, Misty! Você sabe muito bem que eu estava brincando... hum... será que ele já deu uns cafungão na Misty?  
Misty, começando a ficar vermelhinha:  
- Isso já passou, tá bom? Sastifeito?  
Brock começando a tirar um sarro:  
- Engraçado, vocês sempre brigam e no final já estão conversando e fazendo "gracinhas" um para o outro... Que tal vocês prometerem, nunca mais brigarem com o outro... E selar a promessa com um bejinho?  
Ash e Misty super vermelhos começam a brigar com o Brock, e começam a falar ao mesmo tempo:  
- VOCÊ É LOUCO?  
- Pika, pika CHUUU!  
Então, Pikachu dá um "choquinho" e todos param de brigar.  
...MAIS TARDE...  
Chegando no ginásio, Brock começa a dar uma limpeza em sua casa e começa a voltar a fazer as suas "tarefas" de mãe, enquanto isso Misty e Ash tentam conversar com os irmãozinhos de Brock, que estavam no momento fazendo um massacre do Pikachu e do Togepi. Misty:  
- Crianças, parem com isso o Togepi ainda é um bebezinho e não está acostumado a tanta "melação" !  
- É, isso mesmo! Parem com isso... - Completa Ash.  
Até que a pivetada pára de brincar com os pokémons e decidem "aloprar" os dois:  
- Ash você é um treinador forte ou fracote? - Pergunta Billy uns dos irmãos de Brock.  
- Eu sou o melhor treinador da região e eu vou ser o melhor e maior mestre Pokémon de todos os tempos! - Responde Ash super excitado.  
- E você também é uma boa treinadora, Misty?  
- Acho, que sim...  
- Você é muito bonita, Misty! Quer ser a minha namorada? - Pergunta Benny outro irmão de Brock.  
Então Misty, fica vermelhinha e bem sem graça afinal o menininho devia ter no máximo uns 8 anos, enquanto por outro lado Ash pensa para si mesmo: " Eu vou socar esse muluke". Misty repara que Ash ficou meio enciumado e responde para o garotinho:  
- Ah... Bem você é muito pequenininho para mim!  
Então outra irmãzinha do Brock, começa a falar:  
- O Ash também é baixinho e mesmo assim você namora ele!  
Os dois ( parecendo um pimentão) responde que eles não são namorados, então os 10 irmãozinhos do Brock começam a falar gritar, não berrar "imagine a situação" :  
- Misty e Ash são namorados! São namorados! São namorados!  
Um olha para o outro super sem graça e começam a ficar nervosos com aquela situação, pois afinal apesar de ser apenas mais uma brincadeirinha infantil, era o que eles mais desejavam: ser realmente namorados. Eles nunca se confessaram um ao outro, pois tinham vergonha e medo afinal nenhum sabia qual seria a reação do outro, se soubesse dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos...  
E para o alívio dos nossos heróis, Brock chega:  
- Vocês três vão tomar banho e o restante também!  
- Ahh, Brock! Agora não... - Resmungava as crianças  
- Podem ir tomar banho sim! Ou se não quando o papai chegar, ele vai colocar todo mundo de castigo!  
"É vão tomar banho sim...", pensa Ash para si próprio.  
Os irmãozinhos de Brock obedecem fielmente o Brock e vão tomar um banho, enquanto isso Ash. Misty e Brock começam a conversar:  
- Brock, vamos logo para Pallet, eu quero ficar uns dias descansado em casa... -disse Ash super cansado de batalhar, também tentando fugir dos pestinhas.  
- Ah, pessoal não vai dar não... Que tal vocês irem ao ginásio de Cerurelan, enquanto eu fico "por aqui" dando um jeito em casa? Eu fico aqui por uma semana, enquanto vocês vão viajando sozinhos! - Diz Brock animado, pois já tem uma idéia do poderia rolar entre o Ash e a Misty enquanto eles viajavam, afinal um tinha uma quedinha pelo outro "evidente". Brock pensando: " Se eles forem pela floresta de Veridian, eles irão chegar muito rápido em Cerulean, talvez hoje mesmo... Mas se forem pela floresta night dark, talvez eles possam desfrutar mais momentos juntos, apesar que a floresta é cheia de pokémons insetos e fantasmas... Hum..." - Ash interrompe o pensamento de Brock:  
- Brock, qual caminho fica mais rápido?  
- O o... o caminho... - Responde Brock gaguejando  
- Algum problema, Brock? - fala a Misty percebendo, que ele estava pensando em alguma besteira.  
- Não nenhum! Pessoal, que tal vocês cortarem o caminho pela floresta night dark ? Vocês chegarão na cidade rapidinho... - Brock responde com uma carinha de safado  
- Night Dark? Onde que é isso? Eu nunca ouvi falar nessa floresta!  
- Não é aquela floresta, cheia de po pokémons in...insetos?  
- Essa mesmo, Misty! Ela corta caminho para Cerulean, vocês chegaram lá em menos de 4 horas - Responde Brock disfarçando os risinhos.  
- Mesmo assim! Lá é cheio de insetos e pokémons fantasmas... Eu não vou aguentar ficar lá.  
- Se irmos por essa floresta chegaremos muito mais rápido, se essa é a solução vamos por lá, Misty. Não precisa ter medo...  
- Verdade Misty, não é preciso ter medo o Ash vai te proteger e vai ficar no seu ladinho o tempo todo. - Fala o Brock com um sorrisinho na cara  
- É... Misty, vamos por favor... - Responde Ash totalmente vermelhinho  
- T... Tudo bem... - Responde Misty tb muito vermelhinha  
Então eles se despedem e seguem em rumo da floresta, com o coração super acelerado afinal, os dois estavam "a sós". Então, Ash pensa para si mesmo:  
" E agora? O que eu faço? A Misty está aqui do meu lado totalmente indefesa, mas... eu não tenho coragem de confessar o que eu realmente sinto por ela, será que ela também gosta de mim?"  
Ao chegar na floresta Ash interrompe o seu pensamento.  
- Essa floresta não me parece nem um pouco amigavél!  
- Toge priiii  
- Relaxa, Misty. A gente ainda não entramos totalmente dentro da floresta.  
- O caso é, que eu tenho HORROR a pokémons insetos!  
- Qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui Misty... para te proteger.  
A Misty fica nesse momento instanteneamente vermelha  
- Nossa... E que proteção, hein ! - Ela responde tirando um sarro do garoto.  
- Ah, é? Valeu! Eu tentando te acalmar e você tirando um sarro de mim...  
- Desculpa, Ash...  
Misty começa a pensar:  
"Por que será, que sempre quando o Ash fala comigo, meu coração dispara? Eu sempre achei ele fofinho, desde que eu conheci ele... Apesar de sempre estarmos brigamos, ele é muito gentil comigo, principalmente quando percebi como ele se importava com os pokémons e comigo, eu comecei realmente gostar dele..."  
Nesse momento, enquanto Togepi e Pikachu andavam mais para frente, aparece um inseto grudado na perna da Misty, para a alegria do Ash e desespero da Misty.  
- AAAAAAIIIIIIIII! Soccooorrrrooooooooooooo ! T... tem um in inseto, na minha pernaaa!  
Misty assustada, dá um abraço apertado no Ash ( que fica vermelhinho ). Ash tira o Caterpie de perto da Misty, mas mesmo assim ela ainda continuou abraçado com ele, pois ela estava morrendo de medo e é óbvio que rolou o maior clima entre os dois no momento, afinal, estavam os dois abraçados um na frente do outro. Então, Ash se posicionou na frente da Misty, ela entendeu o que ele estava querendo que fogo, hein, os dois se aproximaram, enquanto Ash colocava os seus braços na cintura dela. Neste momento os seus olhos se encontraram e se fundiram num só, os dois se aproximaram. Ash passou a mão no rosto da Misty, sublinhando os seus lábios... os dois estavam prontos a se confessar naquele instante, quando:  
- PIKA PIKA  
- Togepriii...  
Pikachu e Togepi preocupados com os seus treinadores voltaram para ver o que estava acontecendo, acabando com a alegria de ambos que saltaram ao mesmo tempo e se empurraram, afinal se o Togepi e o Pikachu vissem a cena ficariam abismados apesar de serem apenas, pokémons. Ash com o seu coração super acelerado pensou: " Mas, que droga! Estava indo tudo tão bem... Quase que eu a beijei! Eles tinham que aparecer justo agora?". Misty interrompe o pensamento do Ash, pegando no colo o Togepi e dando para ele segurar um pouco pois, queria pegar sua blusa em sua bolsa pois estava fazendo um "friozinho", apesar dela estar se sentindo com bastante calor depois daquela situação, já era bem tarde e eles já estavam cansados de tanto andar.  
- Err... Ash?  
- Fala, Misty... - Fala Ash começando a ficar vermelho  
- Eu estava pensando sobre...  
- Sobre... O que exatamente?  
- O que vc vai fazer, quando chegar na sua casa?  
- Ah, eu vou dar uma relaxada, para mais tarde entrar numa nova liga! Você vai me acompanhar, na minha nova jornada, não é Misty?  
- Hum... Não sei...  
- É claro que vai! - Ash fala, já meio nervoso afinal: o que ele seria sem a Misty.  
- E quem te garante que eu vou ficar com você? - Responde Misty com um sorrisinho meio "sarcástico"  
- Eu pensei que você fosse a minha melhor amiga... - Ash num tom meio decepcionado  
- Eu sou para você apenas, sua melhor amiga? - Misty responde baixinho  
Nesse instante, Ash pega na mão da Misty ( que fica vira um "morango" na hora ) e continua a andar sem falar nada, apenas segurando a mão dela, quem sabe ela entenderia que ela não é apenas uma amiga dele.  
- Já está ficando bem tarde...  
- Que tal passarmos a noite aqui, Misty?  
- A... aqui, ah não! Essa floresta é tão tenebrosa!  
- Agora não dá mais para andarmos, sei lá temos que achar uma caverna no meio dessa floresta... o tempo está tão feio, além de estar ficando frio eu acho que vai chover!  
Eles andaram mais um pouco até encontrarem uma caverna, que não tinha pokémons insetos alojados nela. Ash pegou um pouco de lenha para fazer uma fogueirinha, enquanto isso, Misty estava "conferindo" se realmente naum tinha nenhum pokémon inseto por perto. Após acenderem a fogueira um deitou próximo ao outro + ou - 1 metro de distância , Togepi, Pikachu e Ash facilmente pegaram no sono enquanto Misty, ( que por sinal, estava sem um pingo de sono ) estava refletindo sobre as coisas que aconteceram com ela naquele dia. Misty para si mesma: " Nossa... Hoje o Ash estava tão legal comigo, será que naquela hora ele ia realmente me beijar? E ainda mais: ele segurou a minha mão de uma maneira tão especial... Será que ele me ama?" - Misty observando o Ash - " Por que será, que quando eu olho para ele, eu fico assim tão sem graça? Eu n...não go...gosto dele como namorado! Ah, tá bom. Misty não tente mentir para vc própria, vc sabe muito bem que vc ama muito ele, apesar dele ser tão infantil ás vezes...". - Nisso, Ash começa a abrir os seus olhos e se depara com aqueles olhos verdes olhando tão profundamente para ele então ele pergunta:  
- Você ainda não dormiu, Misty?  
- Err... é que eu estou com um pouco de frio... - Responde Misty sem graça  
- Quer a minha blusa para te cobrir?  
- Não precisa, Ash!  
- Eu tenho um blusão na minha bolsa bem quentinho, eu vou pegar para você! - Ash levanta pega a sua blusa e coloca em cima da Misty, de um modo que ficou bem aconchegante e de um modo que conseguiu deixar a Misty mais vermelha do que de costume.  
- Obrigado, Ash... Você é um amor! ti bunitinho...  
Ash ( também vermelho ), aproveita e se deita bem próximo da Misty pelo jeito ele está doidinho pra dar uns agarrão nela de noite, hehe... .  
- Boa Noite, Misty.  
- Boa Noite, Ash...  
O amor pode ser muito forte, mas nessa hora o sono era maior, então os dois cairam no sono .  
Ao amanhecer, Misty sentiu-se envolvida por alguém, logo percebeu que o Ash estava ao seu lado, ( abraçando ela ) e logo pensou: " Ai, ai ai! Como que o Ash é espertinho... esperou uma brecha, e olhe onde ele está! No meu lado... Me abraçando tão forte! Apesar dele estar dormindo, como é gostoso ficar assim... se eu pudesse continuaria assim a minha vida toda!". Então Ash percebeu que a Misty já estava bem acordada e a soltou lentamente, meio que acariciando os seus braços, Ash pode notar que o rosto da Misty estava completamente vermelho...  
- Dormiu, bem Misty?  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO FAZER COMIGO? - Misty deu um berro com o Ash  
- É que você estava tremendo de frio e como eu também tava com frio, eu pensei que...  
- Pensou o que?  
- Err... Que eu podia te aquecer... Você tá com raiva de mim? - Respondeu baixinho, evitando de olhar nos olhos da Misty, que o deixava meio sem graça  
- Não sei! Tudo bem não... Afinal você estava tentando me ajudar - Misty falou com um leve sorrisinho no rosto, Ash correspondeu o sorriso, pois já estava bem louquinho para dar um "selinho" na Misty, só que novamente para o seu azar Pikachu e Togepi aparecem na cena...  
- Vamos, ir andando Misty...  
- O.K!  
Então Ash e Misty prosseguem a sua jornada, rumo ao ginásio de Cerulean. E agora? O que será que vai acontecer? Será que os dois finalmente irão se declarar? Será que o Pikachu e o Togepi vão atrapalhar de novo? Cadê a Haruka? Só lendo o segundo capítulo para saber!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hoen - Um continente perdido em confusões !**

**_By Gisele_**

CAPÍTULO 2 - O adeus da Misty

Ao chegarem a cidade de Cerulean, os nossos heróis rumam ao ginásio de Cerulean para pegar algumas roupas e outras coisas para a Misty. Ao entrarem no gym, Misty foi recebida com muitos abraços, confete e etc... o que era muito estranho para a ocasião!  
Dayse: Misty! Que saudades que eu estava de você!  
Lilly: Nossa... Como você está grande! Está na hora de assumir uma rensponsabilidade...  
Margareth: Ah! Oi, Ash...  
- O que houve com vocês? Por que vcs estão assim? - Responde, Misty num ar de dúvida.  
- Você naum se lembra? Daqui a 2 semanas você será a nova líder de ginásio, vc irá receber a sua herança, maninha! - Dayse fala toda animada  
Nesse instante Misty sentiu um aperto no peito, sua garganta ficou seca e o seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos cheio de lágrimas, o mesmo acontecera com o Ash, aquilo de fato, foi algo trágico que acontecera com os dois, justo agora que eles estavam se dando tão bem!  
- Mas, é obrigatório que ela aceite essa herança e tenha que ficar cuidando do ginásio? - Ash pergunta com o seu coração na mão  
- É sim! Ela tem que ficar administrando o ginásio por no minímo 6 meses ou se não, será desfeito o contrato e o ginásio continuará a pertencer a nós... - responde Margareth  
- Você sempre sonhou em ser a líder desse ginásio, não é Misty? - pergunta Lilly  
- Sim! Mas é que... - Misty fala super decepicionada  
- Mas nada, você vai assumir esse ginásio, sim! - As três responde ao mesmo tempo  
Ash olha para a Misty, os dois estavam sem jeito diante daquela situação e agora o que aconteceria? Já faziam mais de dois anos que eles se conheciam, e se a Misty assumisse a liderança do gym, talvez eles nunca se vissem mais...  
- Ash... Coloque as suas coisas no quarto que você sempre dorme, que eu vou para o meu quarto pegar algumas coisas... - ela fala quase chorando  
- Ei, ei mocinha! Aproveite e se arrume, pois hoje de noite vai ter uma festa em comemoração, aliás vai ser uma festa típica com trajes orientais! - Margareth dá um grito.  
Misty chegou em seu quarto, trancou a porta, deitou em sua cama e começou a chorar, chorar como nunca chorou, ela agarrou sua almofada e começou a pensar: " Por que? Por que que tinha que acontecer isso comigo, justo agora? Eu sempre sonhei em ser a líder desse ginásio e agora que eu consegui... Eu estou dividida entre realizar o meu sonho ou perder o meu grande amor! O Ash com certeza vai partir em uma nova jornada, talvez eu nunca vou poder vê-lo novamente... Justo agora que eu ia me confessar para ele, justo agora que eu estava começando a me aproximar dele?". Misty notou que a sua roupa de festa já estava em cima da cama, que era nova e muito linda por sinal, ela estava muito confusa com tudo aquilo. Enquanto isso, Ash estava no outro quarto também pensando na Misty: " Maldição! E agora? Estava indo tudo tão bem... Como, que eu vou seguir a minha jornada sem a Misty? Afinal, ela é minha melhor amiga, bem, não só amiga... Eu sempre tive uma quedinha por ela e eu sei muito bem que ela sente tudo o que eu sinto por ela!"  
Voltando para o ginásio:  
- Meninas! Vocês viram a cara que a Misty fez, quando eu falei para ela sobre a herança?  
- Claro, que sim Dayse! Tá na cara que ela não quer voltar para o ginásio... - Margareth fala num tom malicioso  
- Ah, gente! Tadinha... faz bastante tempo que o Ash e a Misty se conhecem, eles são muito "amigos" - Lilly fala enfatizando o "amigo".  
- Apesar deles disfarçarem, todo mundo já sabe que um gosta do outro... Nesses dias o Brock estava me falando, que eles são muito "moles": A Misty não se confessa, por que acha que vai levar um fora do Ash e o Ash não se confessa por que ele tem vergonha e por isso ele está tentando ajuntar os dois - Responde Dayse  
- Gente, vamos dar uma forcinha para a nossa irmãzinha? A gente deixa ela cuidar do ginásio durante uns 2 meses e depois a gente solta ela, para ela poder ficar com o seu namoradinho! - Conclue Margareth  
Enquanto isso, Misty toma um banho e se troca para a sua "festa" mas, ela ainda estava muito abalada com o que acontecera com ela. Ash estava se trocando no quarto ao lado do qual ele sempre dorme, quando vai visitar a "casa" de sua tchuchuquinha ESSA FOI PODRE, HE HE , os seus pensamentos vão até a Misty: " Agora é tudo ou nada! Eu vou me confessar a Misty!". Ash foi até o quarto da Misty, ele notou que a porta estava aberta ele entrou lentamente e se deparou com a Misty que estava com os seus cabelos soltos, num belo vestido ( daqueles lá do japão ) rosa todo florido, ela realmente estava muito linda, já fazia um certo tempo que ele não a vira tão arrumada assim.  
- Você está linda, Misty!  
- Que bom que você gostou... - Misty não consegue esconder sua tristeza  
- Misty, eu preciso conversar com você... É um assunto muito sério!  
- Ash, eu também tenho muita coisa para confessar a você. - Misty fala começando a enrubescer  
- Posso trancar a porta?  
- Pode... - Responde Misty, enquanto Ash fecha a porta afinal, eles tinham que conversar sem serem interrompidos.  
- Misty, eu vou ser bem direto... você vai ficar aqui no ginásio ou vai continuar a viajar comigo? - Ash fala bem rápido, afinal ela já estava ficando meio nervoso em falar sobre aquilo que ele sentira pela Misty todos esses longos anos. Misty senta em sua cama.  
- Eu estava pensando sobre isso, sabe, eu sempre desejei ser a líder desse ginásio e ao mesmo tempo eu semprei desejei me tornar a maior e melhor treinadora de pokémons aquáticos... Eu estou meio confusa...  
- Se você quer tanto tornar uma mestre em pokémons aquáticos, por que você não continua viajando comigo? Assim, você amplia os seus conhecimentos...  
- Bem... Mas você está falando isso por que você quer que eu me torne uma mestre em pokémons aquáticos ou por que você quer que eu fique mais tempo com você?  
- Err... Os dois, na verdade Misty eu gosto muito de você, você é a minha melhor amiga. Já faz mais de dois anos que a gente se conhece, eu me apeguei muito a você - Ash fala sentando ao lado dela na cama.  
- Claro, nós somos e sempre fomos "somente amigos"... - Misty responde enfatizando o somente amigos - E eu sempre te segui só por causa da minha bike, certo? - Ao falar isso Ash, percebe que ela sente algo por ele também, o que lhe encoraja a se confessar a ela.  
- Misty, desde que eu te conheci eu gostei muito de você apesar, de sempre brigarmos. Eu até me lembro que eu fiquei muito feliz em quebrar a sua bicicleta, afinal com isso você não iria fazer outra coisa além de me seguir... Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu não só te encherguei como amiga, mas como... - Ash dá uma pausa e respira bem fundo para continuar a se confessar - Misty esse meu sentimento, foi crescendo e crescendo agora eu não consigo te enchegar apenas como uma amiga, o que eu quero te dizer é que eu... - Ash é interrompido com um selinho da Misty mas os dois só dão uma leve encostada nos lábios, então a garota continua a falar:  
- Ash, eu te...  
- EEEEIIII MISTY ! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TRANCADA EM SEU QUARTO?  
Dayse interrompe eles brutamente, os pombinhos, que ficam sem graça e um sai de perto do outro.  
Já passara algumas horas e nisso Misty e Ash estavam bem nervosos e confusos... será que seria um adeus? O que aconteceria com os dois depois de tudo aquilo? Será que a amizade iria continuar? Essas perguntas rondavam os pequenos corações dos nossos heróis. Já estava na hora de começar a festa e os "convidados" foram chegando...  
Misty estava extremamente linda, com os seus lindos cabelos ruivos soltos ( o que é raro ) os seus olhos estavam realçados, mas ela não conseguia esconder a tristeza. A festa teve músicas tradicionais japonesas animadas e muitas romanticas ( para aumentar o clima ), as horas e o tempo estavam passando muito rápido... Ash acompanhava a Misty em todos os lugares em que ia e vice e versa até que anunciaram a entrada da Misty como líder de ginásio, todos brandavam com alegria e emoção... todos menos o Ash que estava com o coração em disparata. A festa acabou.  
Ao amanhecer Ash teria que retornar a sua casa, não havia outra escolha. Ele arrumou as suas coisas e foi dar o seu último abraço em sua amiga.  
- Misty... Tem certeza que você vai ficar aqui em Cerulean?  
- Sim, absoluta...  
- Mas...  
- Ash, por favor não torne isto mais complicado do que já é ! Eu gostaria de ficar com você o tempo todo, mas eu também tenho as minhas obrigações... - Misty fala com o coração na mão e as lágrimas já podem ser notadas  
- Nada será mais igual sem você Misty, você sabe muito bem. - Ash também com lágrimas no rosto.  
Os dois não aguentam e se abraçam, ambos chorando...  
- Ash, eu te...  
- Eu te amo.  
Os dois se soltam, Ash dá um passo a frente para dar um beijo na Misty mas, ela nega afinal as irmãs dela estavam lá bem próximo, Togepi e Pikachu se despedem, Togepi dá um beijinhu no Ash e Pikachu dá um beijinhu na Misty.  
- Ash.  
- Sim?  
- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa...  
- Err... o que?  
- Você me manda emails me avisando como você está indo em sua jornada, ok?  
- Tudo bem!  
- Não se esqueça que você ainda me deve uma bicicleta senhor Ketchum!  
- Eu naum vou esquecer, prometo.  
- Adeus. - Misty se aproxima de Ash e beija o seu rosto.  
- Adeus! - Ash, então segue o seu percusso triste e solitário.  
Ash já desapareceu na estrada, Misty tenta esconder as suas lágrimas, mas naum consegue. Então Dayse fala:  
- Misty, pra que tenta choradeira?  
- Como assim? EU ACOMPANHEI ELE 2 ANOS EM SUA JORNADA E VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA ISSO?  
- MISTY ! A gente esqueceu de lhe falar um negócio... - Fala Margareth com um sorrisinho no rosto  
- O que exatamente? - Responde Misty morrendo de curiosidade  
- Sua boba! Você só tem a obrigação de ficar 3 meses no ginásio! Se você quiser a gente pode lhe sobstituir nos outros meses afinal, eu sei que você realmente quer é ser uma mestre em pokémons aquáticos, naum uma simples "líder"... - Explica Lilly com irreverencia  
- E VOCÊS SÓ VÃO VIM ME AVISAR AGORA? - Fala Misty doidinha da silva  
- A gente queria ver se vc se confessava para o Ash, he he... - Responde Dayse  
Misty fica totalmente vermelha e feliz afinal ela poderia voltar logo para o seu amado, mas mal sabe ela o que ele vai aprontar enquanto ela estiver fora...

CONTINUA...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hoen - Um continente perdido em confusões !**

**_By Gisele_**

Capítulo 3 - Confusões

Ash continuou o seu trajeto até a cidade de Pallet, conforme havia combinado de se encontrar com o Brock. O dia estava ensolarado o seu azul, Pikachu estava sobre o ombro de Ash. Apesar de tudo, Ash naum conseguira esconder a sua tristeza, não estava com fome, não estava cansado, não estava afim de nada... Somente de voltar a ver aquela ruivinha encantadora que havia roubado o seu coração! Ash já havia chegado na cidade e começou a pensar: "  
Como eu estou confuso, eu sempre amei a Misty e agora que eu tive coragem de me confessar... ela me deixa na mão! Sei lá... Eu não sei o que está acontecedo comigo! Nem estou com vontade de batalhar..." - Ash é interrompido por uma das pessoas que ele menos gostaria de ver no momento: Gary...  
- Ora, ora! Quem é que eu vejo por aqui? Se não é Ash Ketchum... O que você faz pelas redondezas? Venho derrotado da liga Johto, não é?  
- Gary! Você não presta mesmo... Se você quer saber, eu fiquei em sétimo lugar no ranking, enquanto você na décima terceira posição! E agora eu estou sem tempo para falar, tá bom?  
- Nossa, poderoso o que houve? Por que você está tão nervoso assim?  
- Nada, nada mesmo...  
- Hey! Cadê a sua namorada?  
- Você está louco? - Diz Ash super nervoso - Eu não tenho namorada alguma... - Ash suspira, ele sabia de quem Gary estava se referindo  
- Humpf! Sei... e cadê a ruivinha, então?  
- Ela teve que tomar conta do ginásio, agora ela tem que ficar lá...  
- Agora eu sei por que você está assim... HÁ HÁ HÁ! Eu sei o que você está sentindo: é dor de corno. - Gary responde se matando de rir  
- O QUÊ ? VOCÊ É DOIDO? EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR: ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA, EM SEGUNDO: ELA FICOU LÁ PARA CUIDAR DO GINÁSIO E TERCEIRO: CORNO É VOCÊ !  
- Ei, ei! Calma, não vai apelar... Agora eu sei o motivo dela te largar: você é muito criança para ela, aliás ela é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho, hehe!  
- Gary você tá querendo é uma batalha pokémon, isso sim!  
- Agora não, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Tchauzinho, perdedor! - Gary sai em pose de metido e metido, tem pose?  
Agora Ash tinha mais um motivo para se tornar um mestre pokémon, além de detonar Gary e seus outros rivais, a Misty adoraria namorar um perito em pokémons... Ao chegar em casa, ele se depara com Brock varrendo a casa Brock não é BomBril mais tem 1001 utilidades, hehe com o Mister Mime.  
- Mi... mime, Mister Mime! - Mister Mime cumprimenta Ash e Pikachu com um grande abraçado de quem não se vê há anos  
- Oi, amigão! - Ash também cumprimenta o pokémon de sua mãe  
- Ei, Brock... Cadê a minha mãe? - Ash pergunta ao Brock  
- Ela está na casa do professor Carvalho, com o Tracey...  
- Ok. Eu vou lá dar um olá para o pessoal!  
- Espera aí, Ash ! Cadê a Misty? - Brock estava muito curioso para saber se a sua tática havia dado certo ou falhado - Ei, ei Ash! Você me escutou? Eu perguntei, cadê a Misty?  
Neste momento Ash sentiu o seu coração disparar e ele não pode deixar algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, ele então sem responder continuou o seu rumo até a casa do professor Carvalho. Brock então pensou: " Hiii! Será que foi eu que acabei fazendo alguma coisa com eles? ", então continuou a varrer e paquerar as garotas que passavam na rua. Ao chegar ash cumprimentou todos na residência:  
- Oi pessoal!  
- Há quanto tempo, Ash! Já se tornou o melhor mestre de pokémons do mundo? - Fala Tracey  
- Engraçadinho... Olá mãe! - Ash dá um abraço na sua mãe milagre !  
- Oi filhote... Como você se comportou nesses dias que eu não estive por perto? Tomou banho e trocou as partes debaixo todos os dias? - Pergunta Delia, fazendo Ash enrubescer, afinal pra que ela sempre faz essas perguntas na frente de todos?  
- Sim, mãe...  
- Oi, Pikachu! - Delia abraça o Pikachu também  
- Ei, Ash cadê a Misty? - O professor Carvalho pergunta notando a ausência da garota que sempre acompanhava o Ash em suas jornadas.  
Ash, agora se controlou não iria chorar mais, pelo menos na frente dos outros eba, tá virando homem , então respondeu cabisbaixo para todos:  
- Ela teve que ficar em Cerulean, tendo que tomar conta do ginásio, ela não queria ficar mais as sua irmãs a obrigaram a ficar e ela não teve escolha e... por favor: não me perguntem mais nada, agora eu vou ver os meus velhos amigos! Er... Cadê o Bulbassaur, o Muk e cia?  
- Estão lá no... - Responde Carvalho, mais é interrompido antes que pudesse completar a frase  
- Deixa! Eu vou procurar... - Ash sai rápido do local e vai para o campo aonde estavam seus pokémons.  
- Nossa! Mas como o Ash está grosso... Ah! Eu vou dar uns tapas no bumbum dele quando ele chegar, para ele ver o que é bom! - Fala a senhora Ketchum percebendo a atitude de seu filho, que não era normal  
- Será que você não vê, senhora Ketchum? - Professor Carvalho pergunta para ela  
- Ver o quê? Há sim, eu vejo muito bem a minha visão é impecavél, eu consigo enchegar de longe e ... - Professor Carvalho a interrompe  
- Não é nada disso... Eu estou falando que o seu filho está apaixonado!  
- O o quee ? - Delia fica surpreeendida  
- Isso mesmo... A senhora nunca percebeu? Os dois estão sempre juntos, compartilham momentos juntos e são muito amigos! - Fala professor Carvalho  
- Eu sempre soube que um gostava do outro e agora que os dois se separaram os dois estão passando por momentos muito difíceis, coitados! - Tracey confirma  
- Ai, o meu bebê está virando um homenzinho!  
As horas foram passando, até chegar a hora do jantar todos se reuniram e começaram a comer e os comentários foram rolando enquanto Ash comia emburrado... Até que o professor Carvalho achou uma maneira de "despertar" o Ash:  
- Então... O Gary vai partir amanhã mesmo em uma nova jornada! - Comenta professor Carvalho  
- Jo... jornada? Que jornada? - Pergunta Ash já enciumado, afinal Gary sempre estava um passo a frente dele  
- A liga de Hoen! É no continente de Hoen e lá só entram treinadores competentes e bons...  
- Ei, Ash! Por que você não se inscreve? - Pergunta Brock  
- É o que eu vou fazer... Amanhã de manhã irei partir em uma nova batalha! - Ash fala super confiante  
- É o que veremos. - Tracey consegue deixar Ash nervoso  
- Por que? Você está duvidando de mim? - Ash fala histericamente  
- Ei vocês todos! Vamos terminar de comer, antes que a nossa janta esfrie... - A senhora Ketchum acaba com a euforia dos treinadores.  
Quando todos terminaram de jantar, Ash foi se deitar e adivinhem com quem ele sonhou? He he com a liga de Hoen e com sua ruivinha favorita não vou narrar o sonho que ele teve, pois foi pornográfico !. Horas se passaram já era 3h da madrugada, Ash não conseguia dormir ele se sentia estranho, era como se estivesse lhe faltando alguma coisa, alguma coisa dele, um pedaço de seu coração... então ash se lembrou do que a Misty havia lhe pedido: para se corresponderem para manter contato, ele começou a imaginar várias coisas mas logo desistiu, afinal o seu maior presente era estar junto a ela... Então Ash se aprofundou em seus pensamentos: " Ai, ai Misty! Eu te amo tanto... Como eu sou idiota! Eu deveria ter me confessado muito antes, mas como a vergonha é maior deu nisso... Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou esperar alguns meses e vou voltar lá para Cerulean buscar a Misty, para me acompanhar em minha nova jornada, então irei pedir ela em namoro! Eu sempre escondi o que eu sentia por ela mas, agora que eu sei que ela me corresponde, tudo mudou... aiai como os olhos da Misty são lindos, principalmente a boca dela:vermelhinha, parecida com os seus cabelos ruivos..." - Ash ficou "sonhando" com a Misty a noite toda, enquanto isso em Cerulean, a Misty sonhava com o nostro bambino: " Bem... Agora eu não estou mais procupada com o Ash! Eu já sei que eu vou ver ele daqui a uns três meses, hihi... enquanto isso deixa ele um pouco lá, será que ele vai sofrer? Ai, ai ai... Tadinho! Bem, mas isso vai ser bom para ele ficar esperto, hehe... Agora eu nem consigo mais dormir... Ai, que droga! Agora eu só penso no Ash 24h por dia, acho que eu estou super apaixonada por ele. Mas também o que ele queria? Aconteceu tanta coisa com a gente nesses dias... ai como ele é fofo ! E a única coisa que eu consegui foi um selinho dele, e ainda fui eu que tomei a iniciativa: se fosse por ele talvez nunca teriamos chegado a falar que um ama o outro...", enquanto eles estavam sonhando com os seus amados o dia foi amanhecendo e uma nova jornada estava para surgir.  
Ash acordara bem cedo ( o que é extremamente raro! ), tomou banho e arrumou as suas coisas para a sua jornada, ele agora esperara o café da manhã feito pela sua mãe, pois ele já estava morrendo de saudades afinal: nada melhor do que a comida de sua mãe, ciertio? Brock já havia acordado, e assim como o Ash ele preparara a sua mochila. Ao tomarem o café os dois treinadores tem uma grande surpresa: A senhora Ketchum havia comprado roupas novas para eles, bonitas e fashion ( é aquelas mesmo de hoen )! Agora eles já estavam completamente prontos para uma nova jornada... Só faltava se inscrever na competição:  
- Tchau, mãe! - Ash acenava de longe para a sua mãe  
- Tchau filhote, se cuida hein? Tchau Brock! Tchau Pikachu!  
- Tchau...  
- Pika!  
- Brock, aonde iremos se inscrever?  
- No centro pokémon de Veridian!  
- Então, é melhor irmos rápido antes que anoiteça  
Então os nossos heróis foram seguindo a sua jornada, Brock como sempre foi dando as suas cantadas no meio do caminho principalmente quando viu a enfermeira Joy, no centro Pokémon. Após se inscreverem eles pegam um navio e seguem rumo á nova jornada.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hoen - Um continente perdido em confusões !**

_By Gisele_

Nota da Autora: Genteeeeeemmmmm! Eu sempre achei muito chato ver certas fanfics inacabadas ou aquelas que os autores demoram muito para atualizar... mas, eu acabei fazendo a mesma coisa .." . Eu reli várias vezes esta história, achei muitos erros ( dos quais não serão consertados ) e estava sem muito "apetite" para continuá-la, todavia aqui estou tentando concluir essa fanfic x claro, que o meu jeito de escrever vai estar um pouco diferente, por que eu a escrevi a alguns anos atrás... mas isso não importa agora, o importante é que eu vou terminar ela logo! Nhaaa... boa leitura! Se é que eu posso chamar isso de boa leitura, hehehe...

Capítulo 4: Um novo continente, um novo amor.

Após irem ao centro pokémon de Veridian, Ash e Brock embarcaram em um navio rumo a Hoen. Tiveram algumas horas cansativas de viagem, mas logo lá estavam eles no continente tão desejado.

- Uauuuu! Como esse lugar é diferente Brock! - Comentou Ash boquiaberto.  
- Realmente... e muito bonito também. - Formaram corações nos olhos do Brock - Espero que aqui tenham lindas garotas também...  
- Você não tem jeito, cara... Hey! Achei um ginásio!  
- Nossa... já?   
- Vamos logo para lá! - E lá vai Ash correndo.  
- Eiiiiiii! Me esperaaaaaaaaa...

Após pouco tempo correndo, eles encontraram o ginásio.

- Cara, este gym é enorme... - Diz Brock com uma mão na testa - Ash... você não acha que é um pouco cedo para começar as batalhas? Nós mal chegamos em Hoen.  
- E daí? Estou super ancioso, vam... AIIIIIIIIIIII! - Ash se vira e acaba esbarrando em uma garota, que fica parada o observando por um tempo - Me desculpe!  
- " Que gatinhoooo..." - Pensa a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, aparentando ter poucos anos a menos que Ash.  
- Você está bem? - Pergunta Ash.  
- " Será que ele tem namorada? " - Continuou pensando  
- Allllllooooouuuuuuuu!  
- Ah, hihi, me desculpe, eu me distrai um pouco.  
- Percebe-se - Comenta Brock  
- Prazer, eu sou Ash da cidade de Pallet e esse é meu amigo Brock! Desculpe por ter esbarrado em você - Fala Ash estendendo a sua mão para a garota.  
- Ohhhhh! Não foi nada... O Prazer é todo meu, eu sou Haruka! - Haruka dá a mão para o Ash, logo Brock tentando ser gentil faz o mesmo gesto, porém a garota puxa Ash pelo braço e sai andando com ele, deixando Brock no vácuo - Bem, você deve ser um treinador pokémon, estou correta?  
- Err... sou sim... bem, gostei muito de ter te conhecido, mas agora eu tenho que ir enfrentar o líder de ginásio dessa cidade!  
- Ahhhh, eu esqueci de lhe dizer... o meu pai é o líder daqui! Ficarei feliz em recebe-lo em casa.  
Notando que o seu amigo não estava mais presente, o treinador resolveu chamar sua atenção.  
- Hey, Brock por que você está parado aí? Vem com a gente que a Haruka é filha do líder do ginásio!  
- Ok... - Brock fala entediado, por algum motivo não havia gostado da garota que acabara de conhecer - Talvez seja só uma má impressão - Tentou se convencer.

Os três jovens se dirigiram ao ginásio, porém ao chegarem lá, viram que o próprio estava em reforma.

- Haruka, e agora? O que iremos fazer? - Pergunta Ash  
- Beeeemmm, o meu pai está viajando com a minha mãe e meu irmão... dentro de uma semana eles estarão de volta.  
- Uma semana? Mas é muito tempo! - O rapaz mais velho comenta.  
- Então Ash... Como EU ESTAVA DIZENDO PARA VOCÊ, eles estão de viagem mas vocês poderão ficar aqui em casa até eles chegarem.  
- Desculpe, mas eu não posso... eu quero terminar logo essa liga... tenho que resolver algumas coisas alheias... - O treinador se lembra de algo, que lhe deixa triste.  
- Não sei por que... mas tenho uma leve impressão que você quer terminar logo com a liga, para ir buscar uma certa pessoa em Cerulean. - Após ter feito o comentário ele lançou um sorriso malicioso para Ash, do qual ficou vermelho na hora.  
- BROCKKKKKK!  
- Hey, espera aí... quem você quer buscar em Cerulean? - Pergunta Haruka curiosa.  
- Errr... bem... - Sem graça Ash não sabia o que falar, mas Brock acaba respondendo para a garota.  
- Ele vai buscar a namorada dele.  
- Hãããããã! - Haruka fica abismada - Você tem namorada Ash?  
- Sim, quer dizer não, hehehe - Coça a cabeça. - Hey, Brock pare com essas brincadeiras...  
- Tudo bem... mas eu vou dizer para ela, que você não quer de jeito nenhum ser o namorado dela, ok?  
- Heyyyyyyyyyy! Isso também não!  
- Por que? Você quer ser o namorado dela? - Brock fala lançando um sorrisinho sarcástico  
- Idiota... - Resmunga Ash  
- Pika chu chu chuuuuuu! - Tradução: " Você não sabe o que quer da vida, né? "  
- hehehe...

Enquanto Ash passava momentos envergonhado, Haruka refletia para si.

-" Pelo jeito, ele deve estar gostando de uma menina... droga! Agora que eu encontrei um menino tão maravilhoso assim, não posso deixar essa chance escapar... Eu irei iniciar a minha jornada pokémon em breve e tenho que ter uma namorado, custe o que custar! Ahhhhh... já sei..."- Gente! - Haruka chamou os garotos com um sorriso nos lábios ( hehe, em que outro lugar a mais seriaaaa? errr... ) - Eu irei começar a minha jornada pokémon em breve, eu posso acompanhar vocês?  
- Hããã! - Dá um leve gemido Brock.  
- Errr... Bem, Haruka... - Começa a falar Ash.  
- Obrigadaaaa, gente! Vocês não sabem como eu estou feliz por poder viajar com vocês - Reponde alegremente a garota.  
- Mas... - Tenta falar Brock, porém é interrompido por Ash.  
- Tudo bem, Haruka... você pode viajar com a gente!  
- Pika Pika Chuuuuu - Tradução: " Ah, não Ash! Essa menina é uma toscaaaa, não deixa ela viajar com a gente, não!  
- Você entende o que o Pikachu fala, Ash? - Pergunta Haruka  
- C-claro...  
- E o que ele disse agora?  
- Que vai ser um prazer você nos acompanhar na viagem! - Ash tenta disfarçar.  
- Piiiiiii Pika Pika CHUUU! - Tradução: Puta que pariu, Ash!  
- E agora o que ele disse? - Pergunta novamente Haruka.  
- Deus te abençoe nesta nova jornada que você irá fazer, Haruka, hehehe  
- ¬¬" - Pikachu.  
- Seu pikachu é um amor, assim como você Ash!  
- O gente... vamos logo partir para outra cidade... - Fala Brock  
- Mas eu ainda nem peguei as minhas coisas, e não avisei meus pais ainda! - Reclama Haruka  
- Hummmm, então eu e o Brock vamos indo e nos encontramos com você na outra cidade, ok?  
- Mas... mas... - Haruka tenta impedir, mas no final acaba concordando. - Ok, pessoal... eu irei encontrar com vocês na próxima cidade, lá tem um ginásio também. Se chama Silvercity, ok? Me aguardem lá!  
- Ok...  
- Então Ash, vamos indo? - Pergunta Brock  
- Claro!

Os dois vão seguindo a diante enquanto Haruka acena para eles se despedindo... ao verem que ela estava mais distante os dois começaram a conversar.

- Garota estranha, não? - Comentou Brock.  
- Ah, que nada Brock! Ela só está procurando amigos para acompanharem ela na sua jornada.  
- Humpf... Não sei não... mas algo me diz que ela vai nos trazer alguns problemas.  
- Larga a mão de ser desconfiado e vamos andar mais rápido para chegar ainda hoje na cidade!

Brock solta uma risadinha: " Esse Ash não tem jeito mesmo! " , e logo abre o mapa visualizando o local para onde eles iriam.  
- Nossa! Hoen é um continente muito pequenoooo. Olha aqui, Ash! - E mostra o mapa para o garoto.  
- Eita! Realmente... melhor ainda! Poderei terminar essa liga mais rápido. - Respondeu alegremente.  
- Ash... eu sei que você não gosta muito de falar sobre isso, mas eu não entendi muito bem o que ocorreu. A Misty teve que ficar cuidando do gym, certo?  
- É...  
- Hum, eu não sei mas você está muito estranho desde que ela foi embora. - Falou Brock num tom mais sério.  
- Bem... é que... eu não sei... - Ash começa a ficar um pouco constrangido.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois?  
- Hãããã! Hey, Brock! - Ash argumenta assustado.  
- Nada de "Hey, Brock!" , eu sou amigo de vocês dois e gostaria de saber o que está ocorrendo e por que vocês estão assim!  
- Tudo bem... eu irei te contar...  
- Você gosta muito dela, não é? - Ao falar isso Brock, acaba deixando Ash ruborizado.  
- Brock, ela foi a primeira pessoa a me acompanhar na minha jornada, no começo a gente brigava praticamente todo dia, mas ao passar do tempo nos tornamos grandes amigos e começos entender um ao outro. Ela é minha melhor amiga, - Ash dá um suspiro - não que você também não seja, mas é diferente Brock... como eu não posso gostar da minha melhor amiga?

Ash virou e olhou no rosto de Brock, ainda se sentindo desconfortavél pela conversa, porém para Brock as coisas estavam ficando mais claras... ele sempre havia desconfiado de algo entre os dois.- Eu sei que vocês são super amigos, mas eu não estou falando de gostar nesse sentido... você me entendeu bem, eu perguntei se você é apaixonado por ela.  
- Brock! - Protestou Ash.  
- Caraa... não precisa ser assim! Eu sou seu amigo, confie em mim... - Brock coloca seu braço no ombro do Ash.  
- Huumm... você promete não rir da minha cara?  
- Claro que não.  
- Ahhh... tá bom! Bem... eu me sinto meio estranho por lhe dizer isso, mas lá vai - Ash abaixa a cabeça e fala bem baixinho - Eu acho que eu apaixonado por ela...  
- Hehehe, eu sabia Ash, hehehehehehe - Falou o Brock rindo  
- Heyyyyyyy! Você prometeu que não ia rir. - Protestou novamente um Ash vermelho.  
- Desculpa, mas foi muito engraçado a cara que você fez...  
- humpf!  
- Você disse alguma coisa para ela quando foi embora?  
- Bem... algumas...   
- Algumas quais?  
- Hehehe... - Ash coça a cabeça - A gente quase se confessou... - O treinador sente por um momento seu rosto ferver - E quase... bem... você sabe...  
- Se beijaram? - Completou Brock  
- É...  
- Ahaaaa! Seu assanhado!  
- Mas nós fomos interrompidos pelas irmãs dela...  
- Que azar... olha! Já chegamos na cidade! A gente se distraiu conversando que nem percebemos o tanto que andamos. - Brock muda de assunto. - Vamos, logo para o... - logo a cabeça de Brock vira para olhar para uma garota, como sempre sua reação foi de sair correndo atrás dela.  
- Esse Brock, não tem jeito mesmo... - Ash parou e começou a pensar na conversar que teve anteriormente com seu amigo - Misty... o que será que você está fazendo agora?

Enquanto isso em Cerulean

- Miiiistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Misty que está no seu quarto, deitada na cama com o seu diário em suas mãos.

- O que é Lilly?  
- Você já limpou o seu quarto? - Perguntou sua irmã que estava no andar debaixo, Misty só ouvia os berros...  
- Jááá! - Passou a mão no cabelo, pegou uma caneta e abriu seu diário. Já haviam muitas folhas escritas... mas essa seria a primeira a ser escrita depois de ter deixado de viajar com seus amigos. A garota deu um suspiro e começou a escrever.  
" Querido Diário,  
Pois é, já faz um tempo que eu não escrevo é que eu estive meio ocupada... bem, vou direto ao assunto! Sabe, eu estou muito triste, anteontem simplesmente aconteceu o que eu menos queria nesse mundo... sim, eu tive que parar de viajar com o Ash e o Brock! Minhas irmãs me falaram umas coisas absurdas de herança e que eu tenho que ficar cuidando do gym por alguns meses, mas eu não quero! Simplesmente eu não me entendo mais, sim, antes eu queria muito, mas... agora eu tenho uma razão mais importante. Sim é ele, diário: Ash Ketchum, ontem ele simplesmente foi muito doce comigo, nunca imaginava ele assim. Ai, ai, ai! Uns dias atrás eu e ele dormimos abraçados numa caverna e antes de nos despedirmos ele falou que gostava de mim e quase nos beijamos..."

Misty por um momento parou de escrever, e virou de barrigar para cima e começou a imaginar a cena novamente, passando os dedos nos seus lábios. Logo voltou a sua posição normal e continuou a escrever.

"..., ele é tão lindo... não sei se eu vou aguentar ficar tanto tempo sem ele! Talvez eu escreva uma carta para ele amanhã... mas eu não sei para onde enviar já que ele está viajando. Bem diário, é só... Beijos."

A ruiva fechou o seu diário e foi em direção a cozinha do ginásio. Ela estava com os seus cabelos soltos, com uma blusinha que mostrava a sua barriga e uma saia curta, ambas amarela...

TRI DOM! TRI DOM!

- Mistyyyy, vai atender a porta! - A garota ouviu uma das suas irmãs dando ordens para ela. Ela foi caminhando em direção da porta.

- Faça isso Misty! Faça aquilo Misty! Quem elas pensão que são? - Falou a Misty enquanto abria a porta - Não aguento mais is... - Sua voz parou quando viu quem estava no ginásio. Sim, era um garoto muito bonito e simpático que estava lá parado, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos... porém parecia que ela conhecia ele de algum lugar.

- RUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Continua...

-------

Hehe... bem, neste capitulo é só, eu sei que tah meio estranha essa fanfic mas tudo bem! Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hoen - Um continente perdido em confusões !**

_By Gisele  
_

Nota da Autora: Oieee , olha eu aqui outra vez . Bem aí está o quinto capítulo de _Hoen - Um Continente Perdido Em Confusões_! Espero que gostem... Ah! Não deixem de deixar mensagens para mim: ou deixar um review! Até mais... e agradeço a quem me deixou mensagens x .

Capítulo 5 - Tentações

...  
- Faça isso Misty! Faça aquilo Misty! Quem elas pensão que são? - Falou a Misty enquanto abria a porta - Não aguento mais is... - Sua voz parou quando viu quem estava no ginásio. Sim, era um garoto muito bonito e simpático que estava lá parado, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos... porém parecia que ela conhecia ele de algum lugar.

- RUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
...

Misty estava pasma, afinal, o que o Rudy foi fazer lá no gym? Ela simplesmente não tinha idéia do que fazer e sem graça cumprimentou ele com um fio de voz:

- Err... Oi Rudy!  
- Olá Misty! - Disse o rapaz, enquanto moveu com os dedos os seus cabelos molhados. - O q-que você está fazendo aqui?  
Reparando na rosto da treinadora espantado, perguntou:  
- Você não gostou da surpresa? Pensei que você iria adorar me ver! - Falou num tom suave, emitindo um pequeno sorriso.  
- Claro que eu gostei da surpresa! É que eu não imaginava que você iria aparecer por aqui hoje... como você soube que eu estava no gym? - Perguntou a garota um pouco confusa.  
- Eu não sabia, eu estava passando pelas redondezas e decidi visitar o ginásio... quem sabe eu teria a surpresa de lhe encontrar, a surpresa que eu estou tendo agora!  
- Ah... -  
- Agora eu te pergunto... o que você está fazendo no gym? Aquele moleque está aqui? - Rudy começa a questionar com uma cara de desgosto, afinal quando tinha encontrado a Misty pela primeira vez, pode notar que ela era apaixonada por ele. Ele que por sua vez, nem tinha idéia da situação... não sabia o que era o amor, e nem sabia o que era amar.

- Ele está viajando... - Disse a garota num tom muito fraco e com um pouco de tristeza no olhar.

Rudy, não aguentou ver a expressão da menina que tanto gostava assim. Era mais do que óbvio que havia acontecido algo de ruim entre eles, sem pensar duas vezes continuou a perguntar.

- O que ele fez para você?  
- Hãã? Não, não! Ele não me fez nada... simplesmente nada!  
- E por que você não está mais viajando com ele? - Misty suspirou... não era necessário mentir para ele... não agora.  
- Eu tive que ficar aqui cuidando do ginásio, então não tive outra opção além de deixar de viajar. - Falou serenamente cruzando os braços e se encostando na porta, mas logo percebeu que havia algumas "espiãs" atrás dela.  
-" Ah, não... lá vem elas!" - Pensou Misty para si mesma... Dito e feito! Dentro de poucos segundos, faces conhecidas apareceram na porta em que os jovens se encontravam. Dayse, a primeira irmã a aparecer, estendeu a mão para o jovem e já foi se entrometendo na conversa.  
- Olá! Eu nunca havia lhe visto por essas redondezas... você é daqui? - Rudy aceitou o cumprimento e respondeu cavalheiramente.  
- Olá! Eu não sou não... sou da Ilha de Trovita! Líder de Ginásio, e vim aqui visitar a garota mais bonita desta casa!  
- Aqui estou! - Lilly se aproxima com grande fervor, pois havia achado o rapaz muito encantador.  
- Heyy! Não é de você que ele estava falando! - Disse Violeta - A garota de quem ele está falando sou eu, claro!  
- Hehehe... - Rudy estava sem graça, não entendia muito bem o que estava ocorrendo.

Cochichou então para a irmã mais nova, Misty. - Quem são elas?

Misty deu um suspiro e disse em voz alta.

- Rudy, essas são as minhas irmãs: Dayse, Violeta e Lilly... Não ligue para elas... são umas tontas... - Misty sorriu, não havia outra solução além de chamar ele para entrar. - Quer entrar?  
- Quero sim, amor.

A última palavra enunciada, abriu caminho para uma enorme curiosidade para as irmãs da Misty. Será que eles tinham algo a mais do que uma simples amizade? Bem isso, elas iriam descobrir logo, logo... Misty e Rudy entraram dentro do ginásio e se dirigiram para um local mais reservado para que pudessem conversar. Foram então para a sala de visitas. Misty sentou-se no sofá maior e o rapaz sentou ao seu lado. Após alguns segundos constrangedor de silêncio Rudy puxa conversa.

- E então? Como está a sua vida no ginásio? Muito agitada? - Após a pergunta ele soltou algumas risadinhas, achando graça da própria brincadeira.  
- " Que idiota..." Ah! Você sabe como é... aparece muitas poucas pessoas para travarem batalhas aqui. Eu gosto de cuidar do ginásio... "Mas preferia, continuar viajando com o Ash".  
- E as suas irmãs? Não te ajudam?  
- Não... elas acham que eu sou a empregada delas. - Disse a garota com raiva.  
- Ah, mas elas me pareceram ser muito legais...   
- "Ah, claro! Como não poderiam ser?" - Pensou Misty enquanto revirava os olhos.  
- Elas são muito bonitas... - O tom da fala de Rudy, neste momento mais pareceu um suspiro.  
- "Aff... até ele acha isso! Que coisa!" - Pensou mais uma vez, enquanto sorria.  
- Mas você é muito mais, Misty... - Ele falou de um modo sedutor e passou sua mão lentamente no rosto da garota que estava ruborizando. - Muito mais...  
- Hehehehe... - Misty sorria sem graça.  
- Fica mais linda ainda, com este rosto vermelhinho. - Misty baixou o olhar... aquilo estava sendo muito vergonhoso para ela. - Misty... não vou lhe fazer rodeios. Eu vim para a sua casa, por que eu estava sentindo muitas saudades de você, eu sei que a gente ficou muito tempo pouco juntos, mas... eu gosto muito de você.  
-"Ai, não... ainda tem mais essa!" - Pensa Misty - " O que eu vou fazer? "  
- Eu penso muito em você... - Rudy pegou a mão dela. - " É isso aí, Rudy... é agora eu nunca que você vai conquistar essa garota!" Você é muito linda... tem um rosto totalmente belo e delicado.

E falando isso o garoto foi se aproximando da garota, para tentar lhe roubar um beijo... foi se aproximando... se aproximando...

_Enquanto isso em Hoen x_

Ash e cia já estavam no centro pokémon, não haviam muitas pessoas no local... estava tudo calmo e silêncioso.

- Ash! -

O garoto ouve uma voz muito doce e feminina lhe chamar. Era a enfermeira Joy. Ele então, foi em sua direção.

- Fala enfermeira Joy!  
- Os seus pokémon já estão curados x - Ela pega a bandeja com as pokébolas para o treinador, porém é interrompido.  
- Oh, minha musa! Muito obrigada por ter feito tamanha caridade! - Disse Brock se ajoelhando diante a Joy, com um buquê de flores na mão.  
- O.o"  
- Aiii... Brock! - Ash coloca a mão na testa e a outra na cintura ao ver a situação, mas logo se volta para a enfermeira. - Muito obrigada!

E lá deixou o seu companheiro, que instantes depois voltou por ter levado mais um fora. Sentaram-se então numa mesa, Ash, Brock e Pikachu, que por sua vez realmente se sentou na mesa o.o .

- Que pena! Já é muito tarde para irmos no gym...  
- Não precisa ficar entediado Ash! - O rapaz moreno olhou ao seu redor. - Cadê a Haruka?  
- Não sei e nem quero saber! Hehehe...

Brock que continuava olhando ao seu redor, acabou encontrando telefones e logo teve uma idéia.

- Hey Ash! Olha ali - E apontou para os telefones.  
- Hum... que que tem?  
- Isso não te lembra nada?  
- Bem, não!  
- Seu tonto - Brock levanta e dá um tapa na cabeça de Ash ( pedala Robinho! )  
- Brock!  
- Por que você não liga para a sua Julieta?

Nesse momento Ash vira um pimentão.

- Vai lá, "loverboy" ! - Brock empurra o treinador que sai praticamente duro, parecendo marchar. Um pouco sem graça, ele começa a discar para a casa da Misty. Começa a chamar, até que Lilly, irmã da Misty atende.

- Alô! Ah, oi cunhado! Tudo bom?  
- Hehehe... - Ash não sabia se aceitava o "cunhado" recebido ou se recusava. - Estou bem! A M-Miii, Mi... Miss... A Misty está?  
- Sim, gaguinho. Espera um minuto que eu vou chamar ela! - Ela se virou e começou a chamar a Misty. - Miistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Telefoneee!

Logo se ouve um grito distante de volta:

- Já vou!

Depois de alguns segundos, Misty aparece e ao ver quem é, fica muito feliz!

- ASSSSSSHHHHHHHH! Que bom que você me ligou! Estava morrendo de saudades! Tudo bom?  
- Hehehe... não tudo...  
- Ué? Por que? - Nesse momento Ash abaixa a cabeça e fala num tom baixo.  
- Estaria melhor com você aqui! - Isso deixa Misty vermelha e quase derretida que nem manteiga, porém no fundo da tela aparece um rapaz, que faz formar uma face de raiva na cara do Ash.  
- RUDEEE! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ!  
Misty que não havia percebido que ele estava atrás dela, levou um tremendo susto e desejou por um momento que o Rudy desaparecesse de lá. Afinal! O que o Ash iria pensar disso?

Rudy tentou esconder o seu olho roxo... Misty havia batido nele alguns minutos atrás, após uma tentativa não bem sucedida de lhe roubar um beijo.

- Rudy! Com Y, seu idiota! - resmungou o rapaz.  
- Misty, o que ele está fazendo aí?  
- Eu vim visitar a minha namorada!   
Ash ao ouvir as últimas palavras do Rudy, sentiu algo estranho dentro do seu peito. Respirou fundo e perguntou:  
- É verdade, Misty?  
- Claro que nã... - Nesse momento Rudy agarrou ela com toda a sua força e lhe roubou um beijo. Misty não conseguia se defender, pois ela era muito forte.

Ash não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele desligou o telefone para não ver mais aquela imagem.

_Em Cerulean..._

Misty pega e dá um chute nas partes sensivéis do garoto, que logo larga ela e para o beijo.

- Seu idiottttaaaaaaaaaaa! Você não aprendeu com o que eu te fiz, minutos atrás? - Logo ela se voltou para o telefone, porém viu que o Ash havia desligado o telefone. Um ódio tremendo subiu nela, não aguentou mais... começou a chorar. Ela havia estragado tudo, o que havia acontecido com eles... Melhor dizendo não foi ela quem estragou e sim, o Rudy. Ela respirou fundo e com toda a sua força deu um tapa na cara do rapaz. - Desgraçado!

_Em Hoen..._

Ash se sentia um estúpido. Por que Misty tinha feito aquilo com ele? Ela não tinha dito que o amava? Ele estava sentado a alguns minutos fora do centro pokémon... sim havia chorado bastante. Foi então que surgiu de dentro do centro May.

- Ash! Meu amoooooooooooorrrrrrr! O que você está fazendo aí fora?

May estava disposta a namorar o treinador e Ash sabia disso. Depois de tudo que a Misty tinha feito para ele, bem que a May seria útil para algo. Foi daí que surgiu uma palavra dentro da mente de Ash:

**VINGANÇA.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hoen - Um continente perdido em confusões !**

_By Gisele  
_

Capítulo 6 - Vingança!

...  
Ash se sentia um estúpido. Por que Misty tinha feito aquilo com ele? Ela não tinha dito que o amava? Ele estava sentado a alguns minutos fora do centro pokémon... e havia chorado bastante, tempo atrás. Foi então que surgiu de dentro do centro, Haruka.

- Ash! Meu amoooooooooooorrrrrrr! O que você está fazendo aí fora?

Ash olhou para a garota e começou a observá-la, ela o olhava com um "ar" de apaixonada.Haruka estava disposta a namorar o treinador e ele sabia muito bem disso. Foi daí que surgiu uma palavra dentro de sua mente:

VINGANÇA.  
...

- Olá Haruka... - Ash estava ainda abalado, mesmo assim soltou um sorriso malicioso quando viu a menina chegar... sim, ele não ia muito com a cara dela... mas ela iria servir um bocado neste momento. - Estou tomando um pouco de ar aqui.

- AHHHH! Ash... o que aconteceu com você - Disse Haruka reparando nos olhos de Ash - Você estava chorando? -

Ash suspirou. Haruka era uma menina muito insistente, deveria ser duro com ela, para que a própria não percebesse que ele estava chorando instantes atrás.

- ... escuta aqui! Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, OK? - Respondeu num tom alto e ríspido, olhando bastante tenso para o chão.

- Aiiiiii... já não está mais aqui quem falou! - Ela se sentiu um pouco mal de ver como o garoto a tratava, mas decidiu driblar isso e continuou investindo nele. Se aproximou mais um pouquinho dele e o abraçou calarosamente apertando o seu peito contra o do Ash.

- Err... " Que menina mais assanhada..." - Ash tenta se afastar dela o mais rápido possivél. Mesmo estando com raiva da Misty, ele não sabia o motivo, mas não conseguia se aproximar de outra menina. Porém sabia que não podia quebrar o que havia prometido para si, a alguns minutos atrás... sim, ele tinha que se vingar. Tentou puxar assunto então, com a garota... - Haruka, você é muito encantadora sabia? - Disse o garoto de uma maneira um pouco forçada, pensando segundos depois da onde que ele tinha tirado essas palavras tão estúpidas... Porém, Haruka se ruborizou e soltou uma risadinha de alegria.

- Obrigada Ash!

- Não foi nada, só estava lhe dizendo a verdade!

Fazia calor naquele momento, mas uma brisa suave batia nos rostos dos treinadores... Haruka se sentou ao lado de Ash e pegou na sua mão. Ele fez uma cara meio estranha no momento, mas logo ele se lembrou de uma palavra: Vingança. Ah, sim... ele ia se vingar de alguma maneira, mas nada adiantaria se investisse na garota enquanto estivessem a sós. Todos deveriam saber, que ele não estava sozinho... que ele tinha uma garota ao seu lado, que não era uma que lhe seguia por apenas uma bicicleta quebrada, era uma que compartilhava os seus sentimentos com ele. Tinha que fazer se tornar real, aquilo que ele não sentia por ela e provavelmente não iria sentir. Mas, fazer o que? Tinha que mostrar ao mundo inteiro - especialmente a uma ruiva - que ele tinha namorada. Iria fazer isso somente para sentir um doce aroma de "tarefa cumprida" saindo da sua boca, o famoso "gostinho da vingança".

- Haruka... - disse ele com a voz num tom baixo e infeliz - você quer... bem, você quer...-

- Quero o quê, Ashzinho? - disse prontamente a menina, passando seus dedos ao redor da bochecha dele, da qual teve um momento de desgosto: odiava que o chamassem daquela maneira e seria uma tortura ficar escutando diversas vezes, ela o chamar deste modo. Olhou para cima angustiado...

"Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim?", raciocinou angustiado mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz não tão distante.

- Hein Ash? O que eu quero?

- " Não há mais escapatórias, Ketchum " Você quer namorar comigo, Haruka?

Parecia que alguém estava realizando um sonho neste momento, a moça não se contentava de alegria, enquanto Ash se lamentava por ter dito tamanha besteira. Ela abriu um largo sorriso e preparou-se para dar um beijo no charmoso treinador, porém este se afastou dela.

- Então... o que você me diz?

- CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EU ACEITOOO!

E Haruka então, pulou nos braços de Ash e lhe deu um abraço bem forte e apertado. Se afastou dele e disse no seu ouvido bem alto ( algo que todo mundo sabe, que realmente não é nem um pouco agradável ).

- Ai, Ashh! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... quando lhe vi pela primeira vez, eu percebi que rolou uma química entre a gente! Isso estava escrito nas estrelas... siiim, eu sabia! - Terminou a frase abrindo um enorme sorriso, enquanto isso, Ash olhava para o céu pensando na enrascada que acabava de entrar.

Logo, os dois voltaram para o Centro Pokémon. Ash ainda estava chateado com o que havia acontecido com a Misty e sentia se muito mal pelo o que fez com a Haruka... não estava enganando somente ela, mas a si próprio. Eles passaram por várias pessoas até chegarem na mesa que Brock estava com Pikachu.

- Hey Ash! O que houve? Por que você sumiu? - Perguntou o rapaz mais velho com preocupação.

- Não foi nada. - Respondeu Ash com tédio... e não demorou muito para Brock abrir um sorrisinho para lhe fazer outra pergunta. - Falou com ela?

- ... -

Haruka que estava atrás de Ash abriu um sorriso enorme. Que legal! Antes de pedir ela em namoro, Ash havia contado o que ia fazer para Brock...

- Falou comigo sim, Brock!

- Não, não é de você que eu estou falando - Brock a interrompeu, mas ela pareceu não escutar e continuou falando.

- Brock... tenho uma ótima notícia para te dar! - Falou com uma imensa alegria.

- Pika Pikaaa!

- Ah... para você também! Eu não te esqueci... - e deu uma piscadela para o pokémon e beijou Ash no rosto, que fez uma disfarçada careta - Eu e o Ash estamos namorando!

- O QUÊÊÊ? - Falou Brock totalmente assustado... ahh, não! Ele não esperava isso do Ash. O que aconteceu com a Misty? Pikachu que estava em cima da mesa mostrou sua pequenina língua para a garota e em seguida olhou para o Ash com um ar de reprovação.

- Por favor, se explique agora! - Continuou o rapaz falando num tom alterado.

- Como assim explicar? Você não achou ótimo, Brock? - Argumentou a garota, achando toda aquela situação muito divertida.

Ash continuava mudo. Brock enfurecido. Haruka feliz. Pikachu que estava ainda encarando Ash, resolveu por si lhe dar uma lição...

CHOQUE DE TROVÃÃOOOOOOO

- VOCÊ TAH LOUCO PIKACHU? - Berrou um Ash tostado.

- Pi kakakachu Pika chu chu chu! "Tradução: O único louco que eu estou vendo aqui é você Ash!"

- Silêncio pessoal... todo mundo do centro tá olhando para aqui. - Falou Haruka tentando conter a confusão que se formara.

Brock que estava de braços cruzados, puxou Ash por um braço e o arrastou para fora do local. Haruka que os olhava saindo, resolveu mostrar um dedo não muito bonito, nem amigável para Brock. Ao chegarem lá fora, Ash retrucou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- O que eu estou fazendo? Eu quero saber, o que você está fazendo! Que idéia foi essa de pedir a Haruka em namoro?

- O quê? Eu não posso namorar desde quando? Desde quando você controla isso?

- Larga a mão de ser idiota Ash... você sabe muito bem que eu estou falando e você sabe que eu sou o seu amigo e você pode confiar em mim! - O rapaz furioso puxou o treinador pela gola da camiseta e o fez sentar forçadamente. - Agora senta aí nesse banco e desembucha logo!

Ash que cada vez ficava mais confuso e com a cabeça mais cheia de conflitos, sentou no banco e ficou reparando de como seu tênis precisava de uma limpeza urgente.

Brock se sentou ao seu lado.

- Isso que você fez, tem alguma relação à uma certa ruiva? - Perguntou Brock com uma voz suave e amigável. Ash não respondeu, só balançou a cabeça afirmando. - Huumm... e você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Olha... eu tô meio mal agora, cara... não sei se quero falar sobre...

- Se você ficar guardando as mágoas pra si, só vai fazer as coisas ficarem bem piores...

- ... -

- Não vai me contar?

- Tudo bem... - O garoto suspirou, não queria reviver em seu pensamento aquele momento... mas se seria melhor assim, prosseguiu - Eu estava falando com a Misty e... e o Rudy estava lá com ela...

- Quem é Rudy?

- Um idiota.

- Hum... isso não vai ajudar muito.

- Líder do ginásio de Trovita, ele faz parte da liga Laranja e se acha o máximo... e quando eu fui conquistar minha insígnea, ele simplesmente não me deu a mínima atenção. Ah! Claro... o retardado só ficava pensando em dar em cima da Misty... - Ash falava muito rápido, sem quase dar pausas entre as palavras. - Mas a Misty não estava nem ligando para ele... quer dizer... ela me parecia um pouco interessada sim, mas não sei... talvez...

- Já entendi... você morre de ciúmes dele. Pena que eu não estava viajando com vocês! Acho que foi muito engraçado esse dia...

- Humpf! Não vejo graça nisso...

- Vai, continua a me contar a história...

Nessa hora Ash, olhou mais uma vez para o chão e se lembrou de mandar seu tênis para lavanderia.

Seria difícil relembrar aquilo. Suspirou e prosseguiu.

- Ele puxou a Misty e a beijou - sua voz estava por um fio - me disse que eles estavam namorando...

- " Coitado do Ash... ", mas o que a Misty fez?

- Não vi.

- Como?

- Não vi, desliguei o telefone e vim para cá... - respirou fundo - não aguentei aquilo e...

- Você tava chorando, né? - Falou Brock, dando leve palmadas nos ombros de Ash.

- Me larga, Brock!

- Calma...

Se fez um minuto de silêncio.

- Ash...

- Sim?

- Foi por isso que você pediu ela em namoro, né?

- ...

- Para se vingar, né?

- Ahnn...

- Então, foi isso?

- ...

- FALAAAAA!

- Errr... Foi isso mesmo! Misty vai receber na mesma moeda que me deu!

- Você toma atitudes muito precipitadas... você não me disse, que a Misty não ligava para esse cara?

- É...

- E se tudo isso foi um engano?

Ash olhou para a frente... sentiu seu coração palpitar, uma pontinha de esperança brilhou no seu pensamento. Porém, logo fechou a cara.

- Tarde demais, Brock... agora se você não se importa eu vou dormir.

- Falou então, mas se lembre de uma coisa: a Misty não é de fazer uma coisa dessas, eu sei o que ela sente por você e sei muito bem, que ela não tomaria essa atitude.

Ash se levantou e ficou parado por um instante, ouvindo as palavras de seu amigo.

- Obrigada Brock, por me aconselhar...

- Não foi nada.

_... Enquanto isso em Ceruleannn ..._Misty se encontra neste momento perambulando, no seu quarto. Ia de um lado para o outro, enquanto Togepi se divertia olhando para o desespero da garota...

- Pi Pi Prrriiiii! - Argumentou o pokémon, batendo palminhas.

- Ai, Togepi! - Respondeu Misty, tapando os olhos - Eu não estou comemorando nada e não me parece nada divertido, ficar me olhando nessa situação!

- Toge? - Perguntou o pokémon preocupado.

- Por favor... não me faça perguntas! - Misty pegou o pokémon e o levou até a sua caminha - Por favor, vá dormir Togepi... tenha uma boa noite!

Togepi se ajeitou em sua caminha e sou dormir. Misty suspirou.

- O que é que eu vou fazer? O que é que eu vou fazer? - A garota murmurava para si. - O que ele deve estar pensando de mim? Aiii, meu Deuss!

Sem mais pensar em o que fazer, Misty avistou o seu diário ao lado de sua cama o pegou e sem mais, nem menos começou a bate-lo em sua cabeça com força.

- Sua idiota! Sua idiotaaa! Sua i-d-i-o-t-a!

- Ahh... até que enfim, você descobriu o que é! - Soou uma voz feminina pelo quarto, Misty parou para olhar de quem era. - Hahaha... Misty! Sua testa tá toda vermelha!

Misty ficou vermelha por um instante.

- O que você quer Lilly? - Falou emburrada a treinadora.

- Falar com você sua boba!

- Humpf...

- Por que você está se mutilando?

- Nada...

- Ué... era para você estar toda feliz agora!

- Hãã? Como assim?

- Oras, depois de um beijo daqueles, quem não ficaria? - Afirmou Lilly com um sorrisinho cínico.

- Ah, não... você viu... - Falou uma Misty envergonhada.

- O Rudy tá lá em baixo, ele ficou meio sem graça depois do jeito que você o tratou.

- " Teve o que merecia " - Pensou Misty.

- Afinal, para que tanto escândalo?

- Ele me beijou na frente do Ash... - murmurou a ruiva.

- Ah, por isso que você está assim! - Sorriu Lilly, agora estava realmente tudo explicado - Você não quer que Ash termine com você, não é?

- É... - Lilly olhou com uma cara maliciosa para sua irmã, Misty finalmente entendeu... tinha se entregado - Quer dizer! Claro que não... nós não somos namorados, você sabe muito bem disso!

- Como você ficou vermelha, hein? Ai, ai... pára de disfarçar! Eu sei que vocês ainda não são namorados...mas AINDA não, né? HAHAHAHAHA...

- Cala a boca Lilly! Da próxima vez que você der outra risadinha, vai levar um soco!

- Sossega, Misty. Eu sei o que você sente por ele...

- Eiii, como ass... - Lilly interrompe Misty.

- Acho que ele não vai querer voltar a falar com você tão cedo. - Misty se encolheu levemente, sua irmã tinha razão e era por isso que ela estava preocupada - mas se ele realmente gostar de você, vai te perdoar...

- Não estou muito certa disso... e outra: ele desligou o telefone na minha cara, entende? Acho que ele não vai atender nenhum telefonema meu...

- E não vai mesmo... - Conclui Lilly.

A ruiva sentiu um nó forte em sua garganta, estava morrendo de vontade de agarrar sua almofada e começar a chorar, porém se conteve. Não queria que a sua irmã a visse daquele jeito, ela sempre se virou sozinha e não seria agora que iria precisar de sua ajuda.

- Ah, Misty... - Lilly reparando nos olhos marejados de sua irmã mais nova, puxou ela e a abraçou - não precisa se fazer de durona, linda. - Nesse momento, Misty olhou para sua irmã e forçou um sorriso - Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu sei que eu tenho culpa no que aconteceu...

- Como assim? - Perguntou Misty, ainda abraçada com sua irmã.

- Se nós três não tivessemos obrigado você a ficar aqui no ginásio... isso não teria acontecido, Rudy não iria te encontrar em casa e você continuaria viajando.

- É você tem razão! - A ruiva se soltou dos braços da garota mais velha - FOI TUDO CULPA DE VOCÊS!

- Calma estressada! Eu sei que foi... mas a gente queria ficar um pouco mais tempo com nossa irmã! Você não entende, né? Aliás, você também precisava criar um pouco mais de responsabilidade com o ginásio.

- Responsabilidade? EU? QUEM PRECISA DE RESPONSABILIDADE SÃO VOCÊS... EM VEZ DE VOCÊS CUIDAREM DO GINÁSIO, NÃO! FICAM SE PREOCUPANDO EM SE ARRUMAR, EM FAZER COMPRAS E...

\\\ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH /

A porta se abriu e dela surgiu uma Dayse, Violeta e um Rudy preocupados com a briga.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Pergunta Dayse com as mãos na cintura.  
- Nad... RUDYYY! - Misty que só tinha visto suas irmãs, pode perceber que havia alguém a mais em seu quarto... alguém não muito desejável. - SAI DAQUI SEU # x+$$#$#¨¨¨&($#¨$$!$$#¨¨¨¨$$¨44 !

Dayse: O.Õ  
Lilly: .  
Violeta+'

Após os xingamentos, Rudy sai do quarto cabisbaixo. As irmãs da Misty olham para ela e começam a dialogar.

- Que boca, hein? - Comentou Lilly

- É isso que você anda aprendendo, enquanto viaja? - Perguntou Dayse.

- Gente não é nada disso, é que eu não aguento mais ver a cara daquele miserável... - Respondeu Misty ainda magoada.

- Bem... voltando ao assunto, Misty a única coisa que eu estava tentando lhe falar era que a gente se preocupa com você... - O falar da Violeta mais parecia um suspiro, já estava se controlando após a gritaria. A garota se virou para as outras irmãs - Gente, eu acho que a gente deve deixar a Misty ir viajar para ver aquele menino.

Misty começava a ficar envergonhada.

- Eu sei, Violeta. Escutamos a conversa toda... - Falou Lilly.

- Fazer o que! O amor não pode ser impedido, né? - Comentou Violeta sorridente e Misty sentiu suas bochechas arderem um pouco.

- Misty, minha irmãzinha... - Dayse se sentou na cama, ao lado da ruiva - a gente já estava planejando em deixar você viajar de novo, nós percebemos faz tempo o que você sente pelo Ash, sabe? Mas a gente não sabia que as coisas iriam acabar assim...

- Ei, garotas! Eu acho que a Misty pode ir amanhã mesmo para Hoen! - Sugeriu Lilly.

- Concordo! Boa idéia Lilly - Afirmou Violeta - você vai lá e só vai voltar para casa se estiver namorando ele, hehehehe...

Misty gelou. Não sabia mais o que sentia, se era alegria por poder estar junto a pessoa que mais amava ou medo de ser rejeitada, após o ocorrido.

- Mas... mas... - murmurou a garota.  
- Nada de "mas", agora eu quero que você pegue e arrume sua bolsa para ir se desculpar com ele, ok? - Completou Dayse. - Amanhã cedo você sai daqui.

- Não sei se vou conseguir...

- Misty, nós confiamos em você.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou ir para Hoen! - Disse Misty, um pouco mais animada. Não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas de um jeito ou de outro iria fazer Ash reconhecer a verdade.

_Nota da Autora:_ Ahh... bem acho que esse vai ser o penúltimo capítulo dessa fanfic, já faz 4 anos que eu comecei ela e ainda não terminei e ainda não sei por que não me sinto muito motivada a escrever ela. Tenho em mente novas fanfics bem diferentes de AAML... bem, espero que vocês gostem. Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hoen - Um continente perdido em confusões !**

_By Gisele_

Capítulo 7 - Reconciliação

O sol já começava a invadir o quarto cor celeste, apesar da cortina com desenhos de pokémons aquáticos ainda estar fechada... o dia estava mal começando, porém já podia se ouvir dentro daquela habitação, o barulho de alguém acordado. Era Misty. Não conseguira dormir direito, estava preocupada demais para poder fazer isso.

Se levantou e ainda sonolenta, foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes... após isso se trocou e começou a arrumar sua bolsa. Após algum tempo, ela pegou seus últimos pertences e os guardou rapidamente.

- Seis horas... - Murmurou baixinho ao olhar para o relógio - Tenho que ir.

Fechou a porta do seu quarto com chave, tinha certeza que se não fizesse isso, alguém iria ir invadir lá e iria mexer nas coisas dela. Algo que sempre detestou. Continuou com seu percurso, foi descendo a escada, porém parou ao ouvir uma voz vinda de trás.

- Aonde você vai, tão cedo?

Não precisava se virar para saber quem era, esse som masculino e irritante só poderia ter vindo de um idiota por completo. Rudy.

- Não te interessa, Rudy. - Respondeu com frieza  
- Claro que me interessa! - a alcançou e pegou em suas mãos - Eu me preocupo demais com você, linda.  
- Me larga... - Misty ordenou, mas Rudy não lhe deu atenção, continuou pegando nas suas mãos.  
- Posso ir também?  
- Humpf... não! Não quero mais problemas... será que já não foi suficiente o que aconteceu ontem?  
- Você está muito alterada, garota! O que eu fiz para você? Só tentei ser gentil e...

Misty suspirou fundo e parou para pensar um pouco. Talvez seria melhor esclarecer as coisas de uma vez... e como gente civilizada.

- Rudy... vou ser sincera com você! E espero que você me entenda. - Disse a garota suavemente, pegando nas mãos dele - Você é um rapaz legal... eu sei disso, mas não é que eu não goste de você, é que você chegou num momento importuno.  
- Momento importuno? Como assim?  
- É que... depois de tanto tempo - ela falou começando a se ruborizar - eu tinha conseguido, bem... você sabe... - e deu alguns risinhos sem graça.  
- Não. Não sei. - Disse o rapaz seriamente.  
- Err... eu e o Ash... bem...  
- Se acertaram?  
- É... hehe... - Soltou outra risadinha, mas logo ficou séria novamente. - E isso foi muito importante para mim! Só que eu tive que voltar para o ginásio e tivemos que nos separar... daí depois você veio e ele viu aquilo... estragou tudo Rudy! Por isso eu estou assim.  
- Olha... eu não sei o que você viu nele... - Disse seco Rudy, porém abriu um leve ar risonho - mas tudo isso indica que ele é realmente um garoto de sorte... sabe, eu tenho inveja dele... mas o que eu posso fazer se vocês se gostam?  
- Me descu...  
- Não vou mais te atrapalhar, Misty, já que é isso mesmo o que você quer... nada vai adiantar se eu tentar fazer de tudo para você ficar comigo.  
- Obrigada pela compreensão, Rudy! - Disse a Misty alegremente. - Agora... você pode me fazer um favor?  
- Depende. Qual?  
- Você pode vir comigo para Hoen?  
- Como?  
- Você pode vir comigo para Hoen? - perguntou novamente esperançosa.  
- Mas você tinha dito que não queria que eu fosse...  
- É, eu sei... mas eu queria que você fosse lá, para explicar para o Ash o mal entendido...  
- Tá... tá... eu vou. - Respondeu contrariado. -Amigos? - Perguntou Rudy estendendo a mão para Misty.  
- Amigos! - Respondeu alegremente Misty. - Agora vamos!  
- Peraí! Preciso te perguntar uma coisa antes!  
- O que?  
- Suas irmãs tem namorado?

Misty caí.

- Você não tem jeito...

... _Em Hoen_

- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEU AMOR!  
- Ahn hã? - Ash se sentou na cama rapidamente, ainda com sua baba escorrendo pelo rosto. Logo em seu lado apareceu, Haruka, que lhe deu um imenso abraço.  
- Bom Dia! Bom Dia! Bom Dia! Meu A-M-O-R! - Gritou alegremente a moça, enquanto seu abraço parecia mais um golpe de jyu-jitsu para Ash.  
- "Era só o que me faltava..." Tenha um bom dia você também. - Respondeu Ash se desfazendo dos braços finos da menina. - Não me acorde mais assim, tá bom?

O treinador se levantou da cama com rispidez e respirou muito fundo.

- Eiii! É assim que você trata a garota que ama?

Ash ficou paralisou.

- "Garota que eu amo... humpf!" Você não sabe o que está dizend...  
- Que barulho é esse? - Falou Brock que sentando-se, pois estava dormindo em um colchão no chão. - Não se pode mais dormir sossegado?  
- Não enche, Brock - Falou Haruka, mostrando a língua para ele. - Continua a falar, vai!  
- Esquece.

Ash saiu rápido do quarto em que todos estavam, tudo prometia que hoje seria um "longo" dia para todos. Ash resolveu dar uma saída do centro pokémon para refrescar sua mente que estava muito pertubada ultimamente. Logo, Pikachu, seu companheiro mais fiel se juntou a ele... naquela hora ele era a "pessoa" mais indicada para estar do seu lado, por mais que tentasse, não poderia dar muito palpites sobre sua vida pessoal - "É o lado positivo dos pokémons" pensou fulgazmente -.

- Ketchum! Mensagem para você. - Informou-lhe Enfermeira Joy, da porta do centro pokémon. O treinador foi até lá, e pegou a folha que estava nas mãos dela. Ash ligeiramente, abriu o papel e começou a ler.

"Ash,

Por favor, não saia do Centro Pokémon. Misty saiu aqui de Cerulean cedo e daqui a pouco estará chegando em Hoen, ela quer conversar com você e é muito importante. Não desaponte ela por favor!   
Com carinho,  
Dayse"

Não resistiu e soltou um sorriso. Ela iria vir.

- Misty... - Olhou alegremente para o céu, mas logo seu sorriso se desmanchou. Aquelas amargas lembranças voltaram à sua memória e o rancor também. - O que eu vou fazer agora? Estou tão confuso... - Pensou na Haruka por um instante - E a minha vingança? Será que continuo com ela?  
- Vingança? Que vingança? - Perguntou Haruka, abraçando Ash por trás.  
- Uaaaaoooii - gruniu o rapaz. - Eiii! Você me assustou! Pare de fazer essas brincadeiras sem graça... eu não gosto disso. - Falou novamente Ash.  
- Docinho, eu só estou querendo te agradar!  
- Então não me agrade!

Ash nervoso, saiu do local e abandonou a menina plantada no CP.

-"Será que eu estou com bafo?"- Pensou Haruka por um instante.

- Como aqui é lindo... - Murmurou baixinho, uma linda ruiva ao chegar em Hoen. Apesar de tudo o que parecia nas revistas e na televisão nada se comparava do que ver o lugar pessoalmente - Queria estar viajando por aqui também, em vez de ficar no gym... - Parou de falar, pois alguém havia esbarrado nela - aiiiiiiiiii! Idiota não vê por onde...  
- Desculpa, eu não tava prestando atençã... MISTY!  
- ASH!

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos constrangidos, apesar de frustado o treinador não podia negar que ela se via bonita com o cabelo solto, estava na cara que tinha se produzido para vê-lo...

Ash então, resolve falar.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?  
- Errrrr... vim falar com você, não é óbvio? - Sem graça, respondeu Misty cruzando os braços.  
- Não quero falar com você. - Falou grosseiramente Ash.  
- Mas Ash! Você precisa me escutar... por fa...  
- Se ele não quer te escutar, deixa ele Misty.

Ash empalideceu ao ver que era.

- RUDY! - disse Ash. - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?  
- Calma... - Sorriu o rapaz e logo foi aproximando-se da garota passando um braço por cima do seu ombro - Vim acompanhar ela, entendeu ASH? Só isso...  
- Tá louco Rudy? - Perguntou Misty. - Fala para ele o que nós combinamos.  
- Eu já sabia. - Disse Ash num tom seco. - Era para isso que vocês vieram aqui?  
- Não... eu tenho um negócio para te contar - Adicionou Rudy.  
- Era para esfregar na minha cara isso, né?  
- Ash você não sab...  
- Não precisa mais falar comigo. Eu também já arranjei uma namorada.

Misty estremeceu ao ouvir Ash falar isso. Isso já era demais.

- Como assim? - Ela disse com os olhos tristes e a voz fraca. - Por quê?  
- Se você se esqueceu tão rápido do que aconteceu entre a gente, eu também posso esquecer, não é?  
- Mas... mas eu não estou...  
- ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Aparece repentinamente Haruka, que dá um abraço bem aperto no Ash - Por que você me deixou lá, sozinha?

Ash soltou um sorriso malvado ao olhar para a cara da Misty.

- "Hora da vingança" Desculpe, Amor. Eu estava um pouco nervoso mas agora estou bem. - Desfez o abraço, porém continuou segurando a cintura da menina.  
- Hum! Que bom! - Haruka logo se surpreendeu ao ver uma ruiva na frente dela. - Quem é ela, Ash?  
- ... ninguém. Não conheço ela. - Se fez de desentendido.  
- Como assim? E por que você estava falando com ela? - Perguntou Haruka curiosa.  
- Ahhh... que bom que você não se lembra dela, Ash! Melhor para mim... - Completou Rudy que estava do lado de Misty.  
- CALA A TUA BOCA, RUDY! VOCÊ QUER APANHAR DE NOVO? - Gritou Misty, empurrando o rapaz bem para longe. - Agora quem vai me escutar é você, Ash!

Misty arrancou a "nova namorada" de Ash de seus braços e puxou o treinador, pela gola de sua camisa.

- EU NÃO SOU NAMORADA DO RUDY! Aquilo que você viu, ele fez para te provocar... eu não queria beijá-lo. Mas já que você me esqueceu tão rápido assim... - Misty respirou fundo, já sentindo a garganta seca. - Vou embora. Tinha vindo aqui para esclarecer as coisas, mas vejo que você nem tá ligando para isso mais.

Diminuindo o tom da voz, Misty largou a gola e se virou. Rudy a acompanhou.

- Adeus.  
- Vai tarde sua bruta! - Gritou Haruka, mostrando um dedo não muito amigável.

Ash estava desconcertado com o que havia ocorrido.

- " Era tudo um mal entendido"... - Pensou o treinador. - "Droga! O que foi que eu fiz... Não posso deixar tudo assim... não posso!".

O treinador levantou a vista e viu que eles já iam se distanciando dele.

- Ash? - O garoto se virou para ver quem era.  
- Brock! Pikachuuu!  
- O que houve Ash?  
- Uma idiota estava aqui... enchendo nosso saco. Olha ela ali! - Apontou Haruka  
- CALA A BOCA HARUKA! NOSSO NAMORO ACABOU!  
- HÃÃÃÃÃ! COMO ASSIM?  
- ACABOU, GAROTA! - Repetiu Ash - Eu só estava namorando com você por conveniência, para me vingar...  
- Ah! Então era essa a vingança de que você estava falando? - Perguntou a garota mais furiosa que nunca - Você me usou!  
- Olha... eu sei! Me perdoe, por isso. Tenho que ir agora!  
- Maldito Ash...  
- Bem... eu não sei o que aconteceu por aqui, mas pelo menos o Ash fez alguma coisa que prestasse. HAHAHAHA. - Falou Brock enquanto via Ash, junto de Pikachu, desaparecer na rua em busca da Misty.  
- Brock... eu vou te esganar! - Falou a ex-namorada de Ash com um olhar maligno, enquanto o moreno criador de pokémon se desmanchava de rir.

... Enquanto isso, a alguns metros de lá...

- MISTYYY! ME ESPERA!  
- "ASH? O que ele quer agora? Me humilhar mais ainda? Não... ele não vai fazer isso mais!"- Misty acelerou os passos e começou a fugir de Ash, mas o Rudy a impediu.  
- Não precisa correr. Eu vou acabar com ele! - Disse o rapaz muito determinado.  
- Não! Eu sei que ele merece isso, mas não quero mais me envolver com ele.  
- DEIXA ELA RUDY! - Ash e Pikachu haviam alcançado os dois - Choque do trovão Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!  
-AAAAAuAAAAAAAAAAuaUaAAUaAUaAa! - Gritou Rudy ficando tostadinho, até desmaiar.  
- Pronto! Agora ele não vai mais te encher, Misty.  
- Seu retardado! Por que você fez isso - disse Misty olhando irritada para Ash.  
- Oras! Eu estava apenas te ajudando... ele não estava te chateando?  
- Estava, mas ele também estava aqui para me ajudar com você. Ele queria que você soubesse que o beijo foi forçado por ele e... bem! Não importa! Já vou indo... tenho mais o que fazer.  
- Espera... - Segurou a mão da Misty - Houve um mal-entendido entre nós...  
- Jura? - Disse Misty com sarcasmo - Eu nem percebi!  
- Eu não estou namorando com a Haruka!  
- É assim que ela se chama? - Disse a ruiva enciumada. - Como assim não está namorando com aquela oferecida? Ah... deixa para lá! Isso não me interessa mesmo.  
- Misty... tenta me entender, eu sofri muito quando vi você com o Rude.  
- Rudy, Ash! - Corrigiu a garota.  
- Humpf! Tanto faz... foi por isso que eu tentei me vingar de você...  
- Namorando com ela?  
- É... me desculpa... por favor... - Ash pegou na outra mão da Misty.  
- Não e me larga agora! - Ordenou a treinadora.  
- Eu não vou te largar... você não vê que é bobagem a gente ficar brigando com isso?  
- Mas você me traiu! - Disse Misty indignada.  
- Você também me traiu! Eu não sabia que aquele babaca tinha abusado de você, eu odiei ver vocês se agarrando.  
- Mas eu não te traí!  
- Agora eu sei, mas naquela hora parecia que você tinha feito isso!  
- Bem... - Respondeu Misty sem graça - Eu sei...  
- Me entende agora? - Disse Ash num tom suave. - Eu fui uma besta quadrada de ter feito isso com você, mas eu fiquei muito mal... precisava me vingar!  
- E a Haruka? - Perguntou Misty contrariada.  
- Terminei com ela. Mais não havia nada entre nós, eu juro! Me desculpa, por favor Misty...  
- Hm... tudo bem. Acho que realmente houve um GRANDE desentendimento... - Respondeu Misty se sentindo mais aliviada.  
- Me perdoa? - Perguntou o garoto preocupado.

Após alguns segundos pensando, a ruiva deu a resposta.

- Sim. Feliz, agora? - Falou Misty cruzando os braços.  
- Não... - Disse Ash abrindo um sorriso - Eu quero outra coisa...  
- O quê?

Não esperou mais nem um segundo, Ash se aproximou de Misty e foi encostando seu rosto com o dela. Fechou seus olhos para logo, encontrar os macios lábios que tanto desejava.

O beijo durou largos minutos, até ser quebrado pela Misty.

- Estamos namorando agora? - Perguntou Ash ruborizado, por causa do beijo.  
- Bem... não sei... ainda estou brava com você! Mas se você me der outro beijo... quem sabe... - Completou Misty soltando uma risadinha envergonhada.

Para Ash, aquilo não foi um pedido... e sim uma ordem. Não era preciso dizer mais nenhuma palavra, para eles saberem o que cada um sentia. Haruka e Rudy por fim deixaram os treinadores e tudo voltou ao normal em Hoen, um continente perdido em confusões.

**FIM**

_Nota da autora: _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Depois de um século eu terminei essa fanfic... e vou confessar que no começo ( qnd eu tinha uns 13 anos, ou seja há 4 anos atrás ) eu estava muito empolgada com ela, mas depois do 3º capítulo eu fui perdendo o gosto por essa fanfic. Não que eu não goste de escrever, mas no fundo eu achei 'meio' tonta essa aqui... mas por fim, já está pronta! E espero que vocês gostem... se é que alguém leu ela ...

Prometo que vou fazer fanfics melhores que essa! É só... Xauuuu! Agradeço a paciência de vocês.


End file.
